1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to roller skates. More specifically, the present invention relates to roller skates having pneumatic tires.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In-line skating has become enormously popular. Over the years, inventors have improved boot and wheel designs to accommodate a variety of specialized activities. Some fast-evolving areas include: hockey, speed skating, trick skating and touring. The present invention breaks into yet another frontier: mountain skating.
The present invention has features which permits the skater to leave the restrictions of conventional skating surfaces, i.e. roads and sidewalks, and enjoy the freedom of backcountry touring.
Several types of pneumatic-tired roller skates are described in the literature. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,710, issued Apr. 15, 1975, to Ernest S. Nyitrai, describes a two-wheeled, pneumatic-tired roller skate including a tire with a closed cross-sectional profile; the tire surrounds and defines a toroidal volume. The invention may include a variety of tires, each having different air pressure. Tire air pressure is not adjustable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,937, issued Jun. 28, 1977, to Edward J. Georgia, describes a pneumatic-tired roller skate including a tire with a closed cross-sectional profile. An offset segment of the tire is adhesively secured to the hub. The tread has a footprint considerably larger than segment adhered to the hub. The lopsided tire cross-sectional profile gives the appearance that the forces on the tire generated from skating would foster bending or tearing away of the tire. The tire is described as being inflatable; inflation means, however, are not described.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,168, issued Jan. 12, 1982, to Mary H. Macaluso, describes a pneumatic-tired roller skate including a tire with a closed cross-sectional profile. The skate includes a deformed, triangular plate which may be secured to the user's footwear. The tire appears to be received and retained within a groove in the hub. As above, this tire also is described as being inflatable; inflation means, however, are not described.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,150, issued Sep. 18, 1990, to Louis A. Dionisio, describes a pneumatic-tired roller skate with an open cross-sectionally-profiled inner tube and tread; the volume defined by the tire and hub contains pressurized air. In one embodiment, the inner tube and tread are secured to the hub with individually-designated straps that are tightened with threaded fasteners. In a second embodiment, both the inner tube and tread are secured to the hub with the same adjustable strap. The invention includes a pin hole in the hub through which the user may inflate the tire.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,231, issued Sep. 13, 1994, to Dianna Ho, describes a pneumatic-tired roller skate including a tire with an open cross-sectional profile. The hub is elongated radially to permit employment of a low-profiled, narrow-treaded tire. The hub is secured against a singular outer race of a bearing package which includes two sets of ball bearings. The hub also includes a valve for receiving a pin to inflate the tire.
None of the above references, taken alone or in combination, are seen as teaching or suggesting the presently claimed pneumatic-tired roller skate.